Lizards
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Thor Odinson x Reader one shot. I wrote this for a writing challenge and my prompts were, "you're the person who has all the lizards who lives downstairs!" and "being locked out".


Why were you out of breath? Because the lifts were broken. In the _Avengers_ tower. How does that even happen? It seems like Tony Stark was tinkering with anything and everything all the time. So, you were stuck walking up 20 flights of stairs, carrying groceries. You had finally made it to your floor but you had not anticipated being struck in the face by the door, just as you were going to open it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a deep voice told you as you fell to the floor. You closed your eyes and groaned, sitting up.

"Yeah, don't worry, it happens all the- Oh my god you're Thor."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" He asked, helping you and your groceries back up.

"Probably not. I keep to myself," you shrugged.

He shook his head, "No, I must have seen you before."

"Listen, pal, I've got some hungry animals back at-"

"Oh, you're the person who has all the lizards who lives downstairs!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Banner has told me much about you!"

"Bruce's a cool guy. He likes lizards. Maybe he just has instant connections with green things."

Thor let out a hearty laugh, "You're funny!"

"Haha, yeah, I really have to get home, now. It was nice speaking to you."

"Wait! I'm locked out," he told you just as you began walking around him.

"Are you kidding me?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not kid!"

"Y'know, this is the first time I've ever encountered a Norse god who was locked out. I'm out of my league here."

"I can't imagine it happens often," he smiled. You sighed.

"I can call someone, get you a spare key. You can come back to my place and meet my lizards. If you wanna."

"That would be wonderful!"

"This my floor, I just live down the hall," you told him, opening the door. "Could you do me a major favour and help me with my groceries? I forgot to go last week so I have a lot to carry."

"No problem!" He exclaimed, grabbing two bags. He followed down the hall and to your door, where you pulled out your keys and opened it.

"Welcome to my humble abode," you lead him in and shut the door behind him. He looked around your place, not sure what to expect. There was a lot of black, a lot of plants, and a _lot_ of books.

"Loki would like this," he said as you took the bags from him and dropped them in your kitchen.

"He does like it."

"You know my brother?"

"Yeah, he comes over every so often. We chat, have some tea. Read. Talk about our homes."

"You are not from New York?"

"Nah, I'm from this pretty small county in Virginia. Nice place. A little too nice for my taste, but still, it's home."

He nodded, "You've heard a lot of Asgard, then?"

"Yeah, seems like a wonderful place. Loki's showed me a few memories," you told him. "Ones including reptiles."

"Ah, the _snake_ story."

You laughed, "Yeah, the snake story. Anyway, do you want me to call someone for you? Get you a spare key? I know Rachel from Maintenance. Apparently, they have spare keys down there. She could bring one up."

"That would be lovely."

"Awesome, hang on a 'mo. Do you want something to drink, or eat? I have coffee, wine, tea, more wine."

"No, I'm alright, but thank you."

"Of course. I'll go call Rachel," you said as you walked into your room. Thor sat in one of your living room chairs, looking at some of the books you owned. His attention turned to the small entryway as he noticed one of your lizards. He made his way over to it and crouched down.

"Hello."

The lizard obviously didn't reply, but it did give him a look.

"I'm Thor."

"Eddie ain't gonna reply. Lizards ain't the talking type."

Thor chuckled, "I can see that."

"I called Rachel," you began. "She'll be here in an hour. She has to do something else."

"No one else could come?"

"Suddenly every single Maintenance guy is unavailable," you sighed. "But it's cool, we can chat."

"Where are your other lizards?"

"Eddie's the only social one. Ramone and Val are probably hiding under my bed. That's their place."

"Why did you get them?"

You shrugged, "I think they're cool. Unconventional. My parents never let me have them. They thought small dogs would make up for it. I don't like small dogs. Big dogs, though… That's a different story."

"It's not normal to have pets. On Asgard, I mean."

"Oh? How come?"

"I actually don't know."

"Huh. Some pets are nice. Reptiles don't expect anything from you."

"I see," he nodded.

"You sure you don't want anything to drink? I have _really_ good tea."

"I don't drink tea," he chuckled.

"Then what do you drink?"

"Anything but tea."

"Well, I have a lot of stuff. Come on."

-0-

Rachel knocked on the door after you and Thor had been chatting for an hour and a half. She handed you the keys, snuck a look at the god, smiled at you, and left. You passed on the keys to him.

"So, you headin' upstairs now?"

"I suppose," he nodded. You suddenly felt sad that he was leaving. He was nice to be around. "I'll see you soon."

"Hopefully not near any doors," you joked. He laughed and you lead him to the door. "But yeah, we definitely should see each other again. Y'know, you owe me dinner after hitting me."

"You'll have to remind me sometime," he smiled. "Bye, Y/N."

"Bye, Thor."

-00-


End file.
